


Surrogate

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky cares, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Reader Insert, Surrogate Pregnancy, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, bucky is scared, ethical and legal issues, mention of Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Imagine being interview to be a surrogate mom for Steve and Bucky.





	Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for the fun of it. Also it’s the first time I use the comma thing “ “ for the dialogue so I’m not 100% sure if i did it right. So correct me if it’s hard to read. Also keep in mind that this is my vision for this specific situation and I’m not saying it’s an obligation to have babies in order to be a family.
> 
> _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on my tumblr @machimaquiaveli  
> \------------------------------------------------------

"I’m sorry but I don’t follow; why I have to sign this again?” You ask watching the ton of papers in front of you.

“Is just a basic confidentiality contract”. Comments the man in front of you, Tony Stark, possibly commissioning parent.

“There is nothing basic on a room full of lawyers” You angrily answered. “Is something you are afraid of? Or something you are not telling?”

Tony looks at you and sight.

“You are right, there are things I wasn’t honest about miss (Y/N) but only because I’m trying to help (and protect) a very dear friend.”

You nod and he continues.

“You see? Pepper and I are not looking for a surrogate mom, it’s my friend Steve and his boyfriend Bucky”.

“Steve? As Steve Rogers? As Fucking Steve ‘Captain America’ Rogers?” You are a mix of surprise and incredulity while a chill shivers down your spine.

“The same. And it’s vital we do it in the most secrecy”. Tony sits in front of you with a death serious face

“Why? It’s the twenty-first century. Nobody cares if they are gay, ok, maybe some people care but they are unimportant.”

“It’s not about that (or not only about it) it’s because who he is. He is Captain America, the very symbol of this country”.

“And it’s not a good thing to see him with a surrogate mom when there are so many ethical and legal issues” You finish for him. “We can always say that I got drunk and we did it the traditional way (I wouldn’t mind to try the traditional way).”

Tony raises his eyebrows at your attempt of joke.

“I was more concern about the dangers the baby will face from his enemies.”

“His enemies?”. You meditate the words and then you realize; one thing is the normal danger from this crazy world and something else the superhero danger from a superfucked world. Tony sees how your expression changes and takes it as a good signal.

“So, our plan was for you to take a sabbatical year in Europe, I have a house in Praga and there are excellent hospitals there.” He explains to you

“Wait, what? I will have to move?”

“Well, yeah. We both agree it was the most discreet way. We cannot let anybody know.”

“Not even my family? What if something goes wrong? Why I cannot just say that I don’t know who the father is?”

“Too many variables, too risky.”

“Still, I can’t. I can’t be away one year, making one of the biggest decisions of my life and lie my family about it like if I were a teen mom hiding from her ultraconservative parents.”

You feel really bad, horrible actually. But this is no game, your body will suffer a great deal and you are not sure if you can do it alone. You volunteer for this to help families to be complete but you will not jeopardize your health. Slowly you walk away from Tony and go to the elevator. Your breathing is irregular, you know you have make the most logical decision but still you are not too happy with it. You wonder if you are being selfish, after all, a special baby like this deserves a special treatment, doesn’t it? 

You are so busy with your thoughts that you don’t notice the man with an orthopedic arm standing next to you until he talks.

“Thank you” He says

“Excuse me?”

“I’m Bucky by the way” He introduces himself. “And again, thank you for not accepting. This whole baby deal? It was all Steve’s idea. He wants a big family and I didn’t have the heart to say no. But the truth is I’m terrified. So thank you for not accepting”

“You are the other parent.” You comment

“Thanks to you no.”

“Sorry.” You don’t even know why are you apologizing, he already told you it’s ok, but still you feel is not. 

“No. Don’t be. I tell you, it’s the best for everyone”

“Is the best for everyone or is the best for you?”

“Is the best for everyone, I’m a disaster; what kind of parent I would make if I’m so scared I cannot be sincere with the love of my life?”

“This is a crazy world but babies are still born everyday. Even if you have to face superhero danger I’m sure you’ll figure out something.” You are surprise by your answer; Why are you comforting him?

“I’m not worry about that.” Bucky says “I’m worry about me, I’m a disaster; I’ve told you. What if I hurt that baby? What if I say something or do something and then I ruin its life forever? I cannot do that. I cannot risk getting something so precious and ruin it without even noticing. He or she deserves something better, a real father that is not a mess like me”

You hug him and sight.

“You care. You truly do. Only that makes you a better parent than half of the population.”

He looks at you shocked for your answer.

“Thank you but I…”

“And I think you will be an amazing father one day. I mean, it’s not even born and it’s already your first priority.” You interrupt him

“You mean?”

“I mean I will do it. If you want a family you deserve a family.”


End file.
